Yet to become one
by InkSans9542nd
Summary: What if Bendy escaped the old workshop before Henrey came. Bendy was able to get away but left Boris behind. Bendy finally faces the real world unprepared but with some old and new faces, will Bendy be able to fit in with the rest of the world? Joey IS in the first few chapters. This story has some scenes not suitable for young kids. Please be 8 to read this. First Bendy story THX
1. Introduction part one

It was not a good life for Bendy and Boris. It all started out well for them. But things started going downhill after that.

The workshop closed.

The workers were no longer allowed to interact with them.

The toons were to be tested once a week.

The list could go on forever. but that was untill everything changed how Bendy saw things.

Joey kept Bendy and Boris at the old workshop and he barly ever left. He was always expirimenting on them and trying to test there abilitys. But he took it too far when he killed Boris.

That is where this story will truly begin.

 _A.N._

 _I know, crappy chapter. I just got back from my month break since i have started getting attached to the Undertale AU wiki and doing a chat and i have been having a really bad time handlling boy drama and catching up with homework. Hopefully more will be installed l8r since I live in Florida._

 _BYE!_


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

I am planning on trying to find out more about the two toons. Boris seems to be the better canadate since he is older and taller. He is less powerful then Bendy and will struggle less. Just to be sure, I will fire all of my workers so they wont suspect a thing. I have barracaded the doors so no one can come back in

Day 2

That could have gone better. Bendy came in looking for Boris for the show and saw him dead. I told him that Boris was sick but I don't think he brought it. He seemed worried and I heard him crying. He is vunerable now. If I strike quick enough, then I may be able to try him and his powers. Let me hope this works or else Bendy will try to escape.

Day 3

It worked. Bendy is now terrified of me and Boris is beyond the state of coming back. Now, after I get all the information I need about these beings, I will kill him too.

Help Me

Its Bendy speaking. I need help. I am sending this from (wherever the address is to the workshop) since Joey is trying to exirament on us. It may take years but please come help me. I dont know how much I can take.


	3. Chapter 3

Bendy was angry at Joey. More than that, he was furious. Joey had KILLED Boris. boris, the loving wolf that listened to every complaint no matter how dumb or irrelevent, always made sure that someone was ok and not hurt, and always made people laugh.

Bendy P.O.V

Joey LIED to US! He killed Boris and told me he was sick. I was so angry so I ran into another room and cried, angry and furious at the man who made us has been lying to us this whole entire time. I read his journal. I know what he was planning to do, and I will not live like this. I can stand against it.

I ran upstaries to see Boris and and whispered to him, "Please buddy, come back" and sat down in front of him. "Bendy" Joey asked, startled at my presence. "What are you doing here?!" He sounded angry so I kept my mouth shut for a moment before responding "I wanted to check on Boris.""leave, and I mean NOW!" Joey yelled at me. I turned to leave before I turned around and hit him straight over the head with my pipe I found under a floorboard. Then I made a run for it and kept running till I got to the exit door and pulled at the handle. Locked. Just then I felt something go into my arm and I fell to the floor, practically limp. The last thing I say was Joey holding some kind of thing that gives you vaccines.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes who knows how long later to see a toon kneeling over my, giving me ink. He had two round ears and a round face along with my eyes and a tail except without a point at the end. He also wore red shorts and yellow shoe's. We were outside under some green leaves and shade. Not a cloud in sight. I jumped up quickly to stare at the toon. "Mickey?" I asked. Then I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Gee buddy, I though yoou were a goner!" Mickey said, equally hugging me back. "C'mon pal, we need to leave now." Mickey said, pulling me too my feet and showed me a car parked near the workshop. Micky opened the door for me where a man was sitting in the drivers seat while Mickey and I sat in the back and pulled away at full speed.

I was finally free.


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N_

 _Thank you Guest me again for the support! I have been getting some bad feedback on some of my pages so I deleted them and left fanfiction. My friend helped me get motivated again so thank you for the positive feedback. enjoy. also, the driver is Henrey_

Drivers P.O.V

Once Mickey and Bendy were in the car, I waved and started driving away from that place. The little Bendy kid didn't look good. He looked better than how we first got him out buy not well enough. So, I looked behind me and gave him some Ink and he drank it up. Mickey seemed happy and the two kept talking with each other. After a few hours, we made it to my place. It was a 3-story house with a basement.

Bendys P.O.V

The scenery was amazing! Mickey and I caught up with each other and I was happy to see him ok. When we stopped at a house, I was Amazed! Boris would'ave loved i! I wish he was still here. I ran straight into the house and ran into every room looking at everything. I cant wait to start my new life here


	5. Chapter 5

Bendy suddenly woke up with a jolt.

"That was just... a dream...? NO NONONONO! ITS NOT FAIR!"


End file.
